


Of Tea and Slurs

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Bucky and Peter are Bros [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Homophobia, Anxious Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homophobic Language, Ignorant Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, bucky barnes acting as Peter Parker's parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Tony thinks he's funny. Bucky assures him he's not. Peter just wanted some tea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky and Peter are Bros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894516
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Of Tea and Slurs

**Author's Note:**

> based off of real events! except in my case, i didnt have a bucky to save me.
> 
> pov: bucky

“You drink tea, kid?” I hear Tony say from the kitchen.

I’m on the couch eating a Hostess cupcake, Sam, Peter, and I are watching some classic Star Trek together. Peter got up to make himself tea between episodes because he had a stressful day.

“I actually really like it. MJ gave me a couple flavors to try, she said it helps calm her down.” I hear Peter reply. “The fruity flavors are my favorite.”

“On brand for you, then.” Tony chuckles.

Sam’s fingers stop carding through my hair.

There’s complete silence, except for the water gently coming to a boil in the electric water boiler.

I bolt to my feet, and am at Peter’s side.

I glare down Tony, Peter is next to me, staring resolutely at his phone, trying to look neutral.

“Stark.” I say shortly. “You’re really fucking bad at being funny, but that was just pathetic.”

“I thought it was okay!” Tony says defensively. “Peter calls things gay-”

“And you’re not gay.” I cut him off.

“I was just trying to be supportive of him-”

“And making ‘jokes’ like that is not the way. If you want to be his father figure, call him son and offer to play catch. Tell him you’ll love him no matter what. I thought you wanted to be better than Howard?” A low blow, I know, but Tony deserves it.

No one calls my kid ‘fruity’ on my watch and pretends like it was nice.

“Barnes-” Tony says, and I can tell he’s about to say I’m overreacting, but I cut him off again.

“If you really need to, ask Steve or Nat how to talk to gay people without being offensive. It’s not too difficult a concept.” I say, and place a strawberry flavored tea bag in Peter’s mug. “Now we’re going to go watch Star Trek, because Kirk and Spock are fucking gay.”

I hand Peter his mug and turn on my heel, strutting back to the couch.

I resume my place of letting my head rest on Sam’s chest, even though he finished my cupcake. Sam’s fingers return to my hair, and Peter settles in next to me, resting on my shoulder as he lets his tea steep.

“Thanks.” He whispers.

I smile at him and tousle his hair.

“No problem, sport.”

Sam presses play on the next episode.


End file.
